gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel: Angel's Fury (video game)
Gabriel: Angel's Fury, often abbreviated as Gabriel or Angel's Fury, is a video game released for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Windows PC. It is a first person shooter/fantasy game and the first game in the series of Gabriel games, followed by Uriel: Fallen Kin and Raphael: Holy Vengeance. The game follows the archangel Gabriel, who appears as a young man with white wings and blue eyes. Throughout the story he battles fallen angels, demons, and other enemies trying to bring the Earth into darkness. Synopsis Setting The player starts of in a post-apocalypse London, where they must defeat the demon Abbadon before securing the city's safety. Following locations include other post-apocalypse cities such as New York, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Moscow, and Berlin. The final level, where the player battles the chief leader of evil, takes place in a heavenly dimension. Characters Apart from Gabriel, the other archangels make appearance and some reward the player with new or enhanced weaponry. Plot The game begins with Gabriel arriving on Earth, near to a severely damaged Big Ben in a post-apocalypse London. After a cutscene describing your first mission, minor demons called Acolytes begin to attack the player. Only equipped with a pistol you must fight your way to a rundown gun shop and raid it for weapons. After this is done a new objective tells you to travel to Buckingham Palace, where the Royal Family have possibly taken refuge. The player can then go there by foot or car, as the flight option is not yet available. After breaking into the palace and battling the next level of enemy, the Fiends, the player finds that the Royal Family did not survive. A cutscene then begins, and as the player leaves the demon Abaddon appears to stop you. Wielding fireballs and a flaming sword, Abaddon wages battle with you to decide the fate of London. When he is defeated the overcast weather in the city is replaced by sunlight, and the player makes contact with their command. Before continuing on to Paris, the player must break the magic bonds impairing them from flying. To do this you must collect three magic crystals guarded by lesser enemies. Then it cuts to another cutscene of the player flying with his wings towards France. When the player arrives in Paris they are attacked by the third level of enemies, Lesser Demons. After surviving the attack the player is told to travel to a warehouse where the fallen angel Alastor awaits you. Upon arriving the player is attacked by numerous enemies and then speaks with Alastor when they are defeated. He tells you your mission is hopeless, and that you cannot liberated everyone place on Earth. After you battle and kill Alastor you can take his gun from his corpse and wield it, the weapon has an attack of 55 and a bonus of 16 points due to its enchantment. When the entire warehouse is cleared of enemies the city of Paris becomes once again "restored". Then a cutscene shows that the player sustained an injury from his battle with Alastor, but continues to fly to Moscow. Upon arriving in the city the player discovers that it was destroyed by a nuclear spread ushered by the fallen angels. A few survivors wander the streets, along with twisted and morphed creatures controlled by the fallen angels called Mutants. After fighting through the streets the player notices a plane crashed into the Kremlin and a cutscene shows him investigating the rubble. When the demon Lilith arrives and begins to attack you. After she is killed Moscow is restored to purity and you receive your next orders to travel to Tokyo. When you arrive in Tokyo you find it is as bad as the other cities were. The once bustling city is now full of overgrown traffic and overcast by storm clouds. After battling enemies and searching for information, you discover a demon is controlling the city. When you arrive at his location, you discover he is a Japansese oni that intends to crush you like a bug. After he is defeated Tokyo is restored. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games